Dr Jekyll and Mr Duke
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Dr Jekyll and Mr Duke. Luke's actions were forgivable but can Bo forgive the words thrown at him by the cousin he looked up to his entire life.


**Author's note: This is my version of Dr Jekyll and Mr Duke. For those who don't like a mean Luke than don't read this. He is out of character but then that's not a surprise because we all know he was out of character in this episode anyway. He's just meaner to Bo in this story than he was in the show. Also, I'm not sure where the idea of the boys becoming blood brothers came from but I love it and used it in this story as well. The parts in Italics are either dialogue taken straight out of the episode or talk over the CB. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or any one in Hazzard County. They belong to Warner Bros.**

Bo had really wanted to lay into Luke about what had happened at the Boar's Nest but his uncle told him that they were family so it was up to them to try and figure out what's hurting Luke and try to help him. He knew his uncle was right. Luke would not act this way without a good reason. When he saw that Luke was throwing his bags into the trunk of the General all his anger left in a hurry.

"_Wait a minute, Luke. You ain't plannin' on going anywhere, are you?" _Bo didn't want his cousin to leave the farm. The farm would never be the same without him.

"_You're dang right, I am! And I hate long good-byes." _

"_Now hold on a second. You forgetting that half this car still belongs to me?" _Bo really didn't care so much about the car, he was trying to find an excuse to stop Luke from leaving.

_Luke pulls out a wad of bills and shoves it into Bo's hand. Bo looked at in shock. "I just bought out your half."_

"_Luke! Please don't do this. Besides you've got an interest in this farm" Daisy pleaded as she turned Luke to face her._

"_You're wrong. I got no interest in this farm." He turns and starts to slide into the General. "This place don't grow nothin' but rocks and weeds. Come tomorrow, I'll be able to buy ten farms better than this one." He starts the engine, "Bye." He says with a fake smile._

"Uncle Jesse, I'm going after him." Bo told him, "Daisy, can I borrow Dixie?"

Daisy nodded. "And Uncle Jesse and I will try and find out what's making Luke act this way. Do you remember, Bo? Luke already started acting strange at Hazzard pond when the radiator overheated."

Bo thought about it. Daisy was right. He had thought that Luke had started acting strange during the Hay ride but now that he thought about it Luke had told him to keep his mouth shut at the pond. Luke said that so many times to Bo that he didn't think anything of it at the time but now he remembers that Luke didn't say it in jest. "Okay, you and Jesse check out the pond while I go after Luke. I better get going before he gets too far." Bo got into Dixie and sped off.

"You be careful, Bo!" Jesse called out. Bo waved his hand to say that he had heard. He headed the way Luke had gone. It took him some time before he finally caught sight of the orange tail of the General Lee. He was silently thanking Cooter for only having the bright orange paint in the garage. It made the General so much easier to spot. He kept some distance between him and Luke so that Luke wouldn't spot him. It would be hard, but if Luke does spot him, he would be able to lose Bo easily with the General Lee. Bo saw Luke turn off the main road into a small back road. Still tailing him from a distance and after a couple more turns, Luke stops in front of a small abandoned cabin. Bo stopped the Dixie at a safe distance and parked it behind some bushes. He crept up to the cabin and watched Luke knock on the door. He watched as a tall man with a brown sports jacket opens the door and lets Luke in. Bo waited a couple of minutes before sneaking up to a boarded up window and peeks through a gap between the boards.

"By tomorrow you'll be $20,000 richer." The man in the brown jacket said.

Luke's smile made Bo shiver. He has never seen Luke this dangerous. _"I don't know what I'll enjoy more; having all that money or seeing Boss Hogg's face when I take it from him."_ Bo couldn't believe that Luke was working with these two men. His eyes widened when the man handed Luke a gun. _Oh no!_ Luke would be spending time in prison just for holding that! He heard the man tell Luke to go outside for some practice. Bo quickly ran to the side of the cabin just before the front door opened and Luke came outside for some target practice. Bo watched in amazement as Luke set up the bottles and shot them each with precision. Bo had never seen his cousin use a gun before. Luke was good, real good.

Luke smiled as he shot all the bottles. Bo didn't know this, but Luke had seen him in the reflection of the bottle when he was setting it up. He wasn't worried and he was happy to put on a show, but it was time to deal with his eavesdropping little cousin. Luke walked to the other side of the house to where Bo was hiding. Once he knew he was out of Bo's sight, he quietly sneaked around back and came up behind Bo, who was about to follow Luke around the other side of the house. He barely even made one step before Luke cold cocked him on the side of this head, sending him into oblivion. Luke smiled as his cousin fell to the ground, unconscious. He grabbed his cousin under each arm and dragged him through the front door. Harry and Ben looked up from the plans they had mapped out.

"Who the hell is that?" Harry asked as he watch Luke dump Bo, unceremoniously, to the floor.

"Let me introduce you to my cousin, Bo." Luke said, "Don't worry. He's harmless." He told them cruelly. Luke grabbed some rope that was hanging from a hook on the wall. He sat Bo up against a wooden post and tied his arms behind his back, securing it to the post. He then tied his ankles together.

Ben laughed, "This is how you treat your kin! Man! I hate to be your enemy."

"If he was my enemy, he'd be dead." Luke said matter of factly and then looked down when he heard a groan.

Bo shook his head to clear the cobwebs in there. "What happened?" Bo went to bring his hand to his temple but realised he couldn't. He frowned and looked around. Luke was standing over him while the two robbers were standing at the table laughing at something. "What are you two grinning about?" He groaned. "And what do you think you're doing?" He yelled at Luke, "Untie me!"

"Why would he do that, when he took all that trouble to tie you up in the first place?" Ben told him. Bo looked up at his cousin in shock.

"I'm guessing you're the one who knocked me out as well." Bo glared at Luke.

Luke smiled proudly, "Wow! You're getting smarter. Too bad your brain still ain't worth nothing."

Bo shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you definitely ain't my cousin."

Luke laughed, "Finally! One of us said it. I would have, but you said it first." Bo continued glaring daggers at his cousin. "I don't get why I've let you hang around me all this time! I mean, it's an embarrassment being related to such an idiot. You get into trouble and expect me to get you out of it. Your brain's slower than a snail and you can't even sneak around with being noticed."

Bo closed his eyes against the hurtful words. "I'm going to forget you said that because I know you don't mean it."

"Ha!" Luke laughed and knelt down in front of his cousin, "I mean every word! And after tomorrow morning I won't have to deal with a sorry excuse for a cousin any more. I'll be out of this worthless town and living it large!"

Bo shook his head. "You won't get away with it. I won't let you throw your life away, not when you're not yourself." Luke's eyes hardened as he grabbed Bo by the hair and knocked his head against the wooden post, holding it there.

"I've never been more myself than now. I've wasted years here in this worthless county looking after a worthless farm and an equally worthless cousin! Now, I've heard enough from you." Luke let Bo's head go and pulled out a handkerchief. "Time for some peace and quiet." He smiled cruelly at Bo as he tied the handkerchief around Bo's mouth and tied it at the back of Bo's head. Luke got up and sat down at the table to go over the plans again with Harry and Ben.

Meanwhile, at the Hazzard Pond Daisy and Jesse had finally found a clue.

"Uncle Jesse? _Look at this._" Daisy had picked up a glass tube.

"_What is it?" _ Jesse hobbled over to his niece.

Daisy read the label on the tube _"Genetics research corporation Atlanta. What do you make of that?"_

"_Whatever was in this glass got in the water."_ Jesse was beginning to see what may have happened and so had Daisy.

"_Luke could have taken a drink of that when he filling that jug to fill the radiator." _Daisy told her uncle.

"_Genetics, that's got something to do with the function of the human body. Now if you're right Daisy, and Luke get a swig of this someway..."_

"_Ain't we doing a lot of supposing here, Uncle Jesse?"_ Daisy didn't like where this was heading.

"Maybe so, but that's about the only thing we've got to go on. Why don't we see what this Genetics Research Corp's got to say over in Atlanta." Jesse and Daisy got in the pick-up and headed for Atlanta.

The pretty doctor, Dr Davis, at Genetics Research Corporation would not tell them anything and the man with her sent them on their way when they tried to ask her more about the vial. Daisy didn't like it one bit. She could tell that the doctor was hiding something. "Uncle Jesse, we need to get in there and look at their files. They have to have a record."

"Now Daisy, _that's against the law._"

"_I know it is Uncle Jesse, but don't you think we could bend the law just this once? Seeing as how Luke's life depends on it?"_ Daisy pleaded.

Jesse nodded. He didn't like it but he knew there was no choice. "We'll have to wait until it's dark." Daisy agreed.

Back in the cabin Bo's was struggling with the ropes. Luke really did tie him up real good. "You might as well stop trying. I was in the marines remember, you ain't gonna be able to get out of those ropes." Luke gloated. Bo just glared at him and kept trying. Luke shrugged, "If you want to rub your wrist raw, that's your problem."

Ben laughed, "He really ain't that bright, is he?"

Luke nodded, "Never was."

Bo wanted to block out all the nasty comments Luke was dishing out at him. He kept telling himself that Luke was not himself and everything he was saying now didn't mean a thing, but he found it harder and harder to believe that now that it has been hours of listening to Luke tell him how much he couldn't stand being in Hazzard. He could feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but there was no way he would give Luke the satisfaction of seeing how much his comments were hurting him. Bo gave up trying to get out of the ropes. Luke was right, he had tied it too tightly.

Luke got up. "I'm going outside to get some air. Sick of seeing his pitiful face." Luke left the cabin.

Harry walked up to Bo and knelt beside him. Bo didn't like the way he was smiling. "Don't worry. He'll be getting what he deserves." Bo just glared at him. "You see, the only reason Ben and I are using him is because we need a scapegoat and he's it. He won't be getting out of this county. He'll be spending the next twenty years behind bars." Harry got up and laughed when Bo starting screaming into his gag and struggling hard against the bonds. "I thought you'd be happy to hear that." He got up and turned his back on Bo, smiling at his partner. Bo swung his legs and caught Harry behind the leg sending him to his knees. Harry spun around and back handed Bo hard across his face. It sent his already spinning head into overdrive. He didn't have time to recover when Harry gripped him around the neck with his right hand, choking off Bo's airwaves. Bo struggled but there was nothing he could do. He's vision was darkening at the edges when suddenly Harry let go. Bo started coughing as he tried to take in a much needed breath. He looked up and saw that Luke had a gun to Harry's head and Harry had both his hands in the air.

"You touch him again and it'll be your last move." Luke's voice was deadly.

Harry nodded. "Was just having a little fun." Luke lowered his gun and Harry got up and moved back to the table.

Luke knelt down in front of Bo. Bo was still have trouble breathing but at least he could breathe. "You okay?" Bo frowned at him. "What? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead."

Bo closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was hoping that whatever was making Luke act like this was wearing off but it wasn't to be. Well, at least Luke would draw the line at killing him. Bo was miserable. He was starting to wish that he hadn't followed Luke, but he did and now he could only hope that Daisy and Jesse were having more luck than he did.

In Atlanta, Daisy was climbing into the window of the scientist's office. She sneaked over to the filing cabinet and searched the files. She picked up one of the files and skimmed over it. This was it! She was about to leave when the lights came on and Dr Davis came in with a security guard and her uncle.

"_There is a law against breaking and entering."_ She told Daisy.

Daisy held up the file in her hand._ "Doc, you have some explaining to do or we're gonna have to go to the law and they can tell us who's been breaking it."_

So Dr Davis told them that there was no antidote for the chemical but it will wear off within 24 hours. Daisy did some quick calculations. _"That means Luke won't really be okay until 11 o'clock tomorrow morning!"_

"_There's no telling what could happen to him between now and then."_ Jesse worried.

"_Well, if you could find him, stay with him until the chemical wears off. That way there should be no problem."_ Dr Davis was worried as well, she knew she should have insisted on back tracking to find the missing vile.

"_Lady, you better hope there's no trouble._ Come, Daisy."

They left Atlanta and drove back to the farm, when they got there they were surprised to find that Bo wasn't back yet. Jesse got on the CB. "Lost Sheep, this is Shepherd calling, you gotcha ears on." Nothing. Jesse tried again on every channel but no reply.

"Uncle Jesse, I have a bad feeling." Daisy told him. "You don't think Luke would hurt Bo, would you?"

"I don't think so, Daisy, but just in case, you CB the Sheriff and I'll call the hospital to see if he had been checked in."

Daisy called Rosco but he told her that no accidents had been reported and he didn't arrest Bo. Jesse had the same response from the hospital. Nobody by Bo's description had been checked in there. "It's not like Bo to do this, Uncle Jesse." Jesse put an arm around his niece.

"I know, darling, I know, but there's nothing we can do tonight. We'll just have to wait until morning and start searching for him and Luke then."

The next morning, Luke, Harry and Ben were preparing themselves for the robbery. Bo had resumed his struggles with the rope. He had been at it almost all night and he felt that he may have finally loosened it. It was 7.00, in one hour Luke will be holding up the bank. Bo couldn't let that happen.

"Come on. It's time to go." Harry said. Bo looked up at them and started screaming into his gag. Luke walked over to him and knelt down.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Luke pat Bo on the cheek. Bo winced as it was swollen from the blow Harry had given him. "Can't say I'll miss you. Don't worry. Once I'm clear out of the county, I'll call Jesse and tell him where to find you. Can't say I never did nothin' for ya." Luke smiled and got up, leaving a struggling Bo alone in the cabin.

Daisy and Jesse were searching for Luke and Bo with no luck when they ran into Enos fishing at the pond. Enos told them about a wheelman named Zed and how Boss Hogg was installing new cameras in the bank and even gave Enos the day off. Jesse told Enos what had been happening up until that point including what they found out about the bad water Luke had drank. They also asked for his help to search for Bo who had been missing since yesterday. The Deputy immediately dropped the fishing rod and dragged himself out of the pond. Bo and Luke was his friends and no matter what Luke had said about him yesterday, he wasn't going to let him or Bo get hurt.

"_If J.D is putting in cameras that means he's expectin' to be robbed."_ Jesse told them.

"_And since he gave Enos the day off today, it's gotta be the day."_ Daisy reasoned.

"_And where the hell is Luke going to get the money to buy 10 farms?"_ Jesse asked.

"_Boss Hogg's Bank!"_ The three of them said together.

"What time is it?" Jesse took out his pocket watch. "7.35."

"We'll never get to the bank in time to stop Luke!" Daisy cried.

"Well then we need to stop Rosco from getting that tape to the FBI in Atlanta." Jesse said, "Enos, Daisy and I will stop Rosco while you try and stop Luke from leaving the county."

"What about Bo?" Enos asked.

Jesse looked torn but he knew there was nothing he could do to help Bo now. "We don't know where he is and we can't waste time trying to find him. We'll just have to pray that he is fine, wherever he is. Let's go!"

In the cabin, Bo had finally worked the ropes loose. His wrist were burning but right now he had other things to worry about, namely his cousin! Bo untied his feet and the handkerchief around his mouth. He bolted out the door and straight to where he had parked Dixie. He wasted no time in getting on the CB. "This is Lost Sheep to Shepherd. Shepherd, you gotcha ears on? Come back!" Bo drove out to the main road as fast as Dixie could take him.

"_This is Bo Peep! Bo, where have you been? We've been worried sick!"_

"There no time for that right now, Daisy. Luke is about to rob Boss's bank and I need to stop him!"

"_We know and so does Boss. Luke's walking into a trap. It's too late to stop Luke so we're going to try and catch Rosco before he gets the tape to the FBI."_

Bo didn't know what Daisy was talking about but there was no time for any of them to explain anything. "I'm going to try and stop Luke! I'm gone!" Bo drove fast but Dixie was no General Lee. Bo turned the corner and saw the construction site. There was no time to do anything, he braked hard and turned the wheel. Straight away he felt the tyre go. "Dang it!" He slapped the steering wheel and got out. He didn't have the time to change a tyre, but he had no choice, or so he thought. Just when Bo was about to get out the spare tyre, Enos came around the corner.

Enos was so happy to see Bo standing next to Dixie, safe. _"Hey Bo! Can I help out?"_

"_Yeah, you sure can! Listen, can I drive?" _Bo jumped in as Enos slid over to the passenger's side.

"_Yeah, ah Bo, this is a county vehicle." _Enos was trying to tell Bo he had to be careful, but Bo interrupted him.

"_It's an emergency. I'll tell you all about it on the way to town" _Bo drove around Dixie and the construction workers and then floored it.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on, Bo. Daisy and Uncle Jesse told me. Luke didn't mean none of that stuff he said. Daisy found out that he drank some bad water and he's been acting strange. He's on the way to rob the bank!" Enos told Bo.

Bo looked over at Enos. "You really do know what's going on, don't you?"

Enos beamed, "Yeah!" and then frowned as he took a closer look at his friend. "Bo, you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine once Luke's back to himself again." Bo's answer wasn't really an answer, but Enos let it drop.

Meanwhile, Luke, Harry and Ben were already inside. Harry walked up to Boss Hogg who was sitting at his desk and Harry spun him around to face him.

"_Aaah!"_ Boss yelped.

"_Alright Hogg, stick up!" _

"_Stick up! Goodness gracious, snakes alive boys. Listen I was just about'a deliver this money to Atlanta." _He was way too informative but none of the men noticed.

"_Now you can deliver it to us, fat man!" _Luke said as he pointed his gun at Boss

"_oh, Luke Duke. Is that really you?"_ Boss asks as he walks around the table with the bags of fake money. The old Luke would have known something was up. Then again, the old Luke wouldn't even be there.

"_Stop stalling Hogg." _Harry growled.

"_Listen, this is all the money I got in the bank. Besides, it ain't even mine, it belongs to all them poor widows and orphans."_ Anybody who knew Hogg would know that he didn't give a rat's ass about widows and orphans but Luke wasn't himself.

"_Boss, shut up and give us the money." _

"_yeah, but..."_ Luke took a bag.

"_yeah, but..."_ and then another. _"yeah, but!"_ and then the last one. They walked out of the bank and Boss Hogg cheered. He went over to get the tape of Luke robbing the bank and handed it to Rosco. "Get this to the FBI!" He ordered. Rosco was more than happy to do that.

Luke and the two robbers sped out of town right pass Enos's patrol car.

"_Looks like we're too late, Bo."_ Enos said

"_Not if we can get them before they get out of town!" _Bo was determined to stop his cousin from leaving the county. There was no way Bo was letting those two men send his cousin to jail. Bo floored the patrol car but like Dixie it was no General Lee.

"_Looks like they're gonna make it to the county line."_ Enos was getting worried. If they got passed the county line there was no helping Luke.

"_I know, I know. About the only chance we got is to get up there and cut down Haggler's Hill. Hang on, Enos!_" Bo drove up the road which took them above the General Lee but still ran parallel to the road Luke was on.

"_If they make it pass that truck, they'll make it to that county line for sure, Bo."_

"_Not if we pass it first. Hang on, Enos!" _Bo drove the car off the road and onto the truck carrying tyres. The patrol car bounced off the tires and onto the road in front of the General Lee. Bo made a hard turn and braked. He blocked the road off, preventing the General Lee from passing. Bo and Enos pretended to be hurt. _"Alright, Enos, you know what to do." _

"_I got you, Bo." _Bo opened the door and got out of the car looking weak, then once Harry was close enough he grabbed him and shoved head first into the patrol car. _"Comin' in, Enos!"_

"_I got them, Bo." _Enos locked each robbers head in each of his arms. He was very pleased with himself.

Bo walked up to the General just as Luke was getting out. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Bo.

"_Hold it right there, Bo."_ Luke warned.

"_Luke, you don't want to use that gun on me?"_ Bo said as he remembered how Luke as stopped Harry from choking him to death. He sincerely believed that Luke wouldn't shoot him.

"_Ah, you're dead wrong about that."_ Luke countered.

"_If I don't put a stop to this stuff right here and now, you're gonna wind up spending the rest of your days behind bars. I really don't think you wanna do that." _Bo kicked the gun out of Luke's hand and punched him across the jaw. Luke was surprised was that didn't stop him. He slugged Bo with a right hook, spinning him around and then grabbing him from behind. Bo elbowed him in the ribs causing him to let go. Then, while Luke was catching his breath. He grabbed him by the shirt and belt,_ "Cousin, this here is for your own good." _and threw him over the General's hood. Luke got up but was knocked over by Bo who flew over the General to send them both into the fence and rolling down the hill on the side of the road. Luke recovered first and punch Bo in the ribs, throwing him off of him. Luke got up and dragged a sluggish Bo up with him. He threw a right hook and then a left one causing Bo hit his head against a rock. It wouldn't have been so bad if the place he hit hadn't been the same place Luke had cold-cocked him on back at the Cabin. Bo stayed leaning against the slope. He didn't have the energy to fight Luke any more, nor did he have the strength to even get himself back up.

It was a good thing for Bo then, that the chemical seemed to be wearing off of Luke. Luke stopped beating Bo and shook his head. He frowned and looked around. He didn't know what was going on or where he was or how he got here.

"_What's goin' on? What are we doing down here?" _He looked down at the hand Bo had held up and pulled him up. "_Who the heck beat..."_

"_You...you did!" _Bo answered. Bo's head was pounding, his throat was sore and his wrist was burning but he didn't care. Luke was back.

"_Are y'all alright down there?"_ Enos called from above. He had Harry and Ben cuffed.

"_Yeah!"_ Bo called back. Luke shrugs and shakes his head, throwing up his hands, telling Enos that he didn't know what the heck was going on! _"Enos, we're fine. Luke's back to his old self. Why don't you take them two fellows in. I'll take him home myself."_

"_Alright! Hahaha..haha!" _This was the most fun Enos has ever had. He dragged the two robbers to the patrol car and threw them in. He drove off, trusting that they boys really were okay.

Bo looked at Luke. "Come on, Luke. I'll tell you all about it on the way home." He started climbing up the slope when the world started to spin. He braced himself against the slope and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked as he watched Bo steady himself. Bo opened his eyes and smiled at his cousin.

"Yeah, now that you're back." He didn't want Luke to worry on him. He looked up the slope and started again with Luke right behind him. This time he made it all the way up and to the General without toppling over. He got there just in time because his world started spinning again. He sat down on the road and leaned back against the side of the General. "Luke, you up to driving?" Bo asked, he wanted to get Luke home but the way he was feeling, it was more likely they would end up in a ditch.

"You're not okay." Luke said as he knelt down beside him. Bo frowned at him. The last time Luke and he were in this exact same position Luke was saying good-bye, ready to rob a bank. Now, Luke was looking out for him, just like he always did.

"You're right. I'm not okay." Bo confessed. "I have a headache, the ground won't stop moving and you got two heads." Luke examined his cousin. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek. He gently tipped Bo's head back and saw the angry bruises around his neck. He looked down and saw Bo's wrists which were red and raw. Luke gently lifted Bo's hand to take a better look but thought better of it when Bo hissed. Bo looked him in the eye, he could see what Luke was thinking. Luke didn't remember anything that had happened in the last 24 hours. "You weren't yourself." Bo told him confirming what Luke was thinking.

"I did all this." It wasn't a question.

Bo went to shake his head but stopped when a hammer started pounding inside his skull. "You didn't know what you were doing?" Luke wanted to protest but he saw that Bo was no longer focusing on him. He wasn't focusing on anything. His eyes were glazed over. Luke placed a hand on each side of Bo's head. "Bo, look at me."

"Hmmm?" Bo was confused, he thought the was looking at Luke.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Luke pulled his hand away and was shocked when his right hand came back with blood on it. Luke pushed aside Bo's hair and saw that the area just behind Bo's temple was bleeding. "We need to get you to a hospital, now!" He helped Bo up and supported him as Bo clumsily got his legs through the General's window. Luke cursed himself for welding the doors shut. "It's a race car, they are welded shut for safety reasons. Yeah, right, it's real safe now." Luke grumbled as Bo slid in. Luke placed a hand on Bo's head to make sure he didn't hit his head on the way in. Once Bo was in the car, Luke ran to the driver's side and climbed in. He tried to drive as fast as he could without causing Bo any more pain.

Bo looked over at Luke. "You leave the General alone. Ain't his fault we don't have the sense to stay out of trouble." He told Luke. Luke shook his head, his cousin was always the first to defend their car. "And I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Bo! Your head is bleeding. You're going to the hospital!"

"Take me to Doc Appleby. He'll take care of it. If he says I need to go, I'll go." Bo hated the hospital and he wanted the Doc to check Luke out as well, to make sure Luke really was back for good.

Luke shook his head. Bo was always difficult when it came to going to the hospital. "Fine, but if I hear one word out of you when he tells you to go to the hospital, I'll call Sarah-Lynn and tell her that the reason you couldn't make your date with her last month was because you got your dates mixed up and went out with Mandy-Sue instead."

Bo looked as if Luke had punched him in the gut. "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Luke said, "We have a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bo groaned.

"_Lost Sheep, this is Bo peep. You gotcha ears on? Come back!"_

Luke picked up the CB. "This is Lost Sheep One. Come back!"

"_Luke! Are you...you?" _

Bo smiled. He grabbed the CB from Luke. "Yeah, Daisy, he's him again."

"_Bo! Where have you been?"_

Luke frowned at that. Bo had been missing? Bo suddenly looked very uncomfortable, he didn't want to tell them about how he had spent the night, especially not to Luke. "Ah, I'll tell you about that later." Luke took the CB back.

"Listen, Daisy. Bo's not doing so good. I'm taking him to Doc Appleby."

"_We'll meet you there, we're gone!" _Luke laughed at the gruff voice of their uncle. He could picture his uncle tearing the CB from Daisy's hand after hearing that Bo was hurt.

At the doctor's clinic, Doc Appleby was stitching the gash on Bo's head. Bo had a concussion, rope burns on his wrists and a bruised larynx. He told Bo that he didn't need to go to the hospital as long as he rested. Bo was relieved when the doctor finally finished the stitching. He hated needles but it was either this or the hospital. He chose the lesser of two evils. "Can you check Luke as well?" Bo asked as he got up from the examination table.

"According to your uncle and Daisy the effects of the chemical would pass through Luke's system with no after effects. Your cousin is fine." The Doctor told him.

Bo relaxed and smiled. He was glad to have his cousin back. The doctor gave Bo his shirt back and led him out to his family. Luke got up once the door to the office opened. "Get him home and in bed." He ordered Luke. "Keep him awake for the next couple of hours and then he can sleep. After that I want you to wake him every two hours and ask him some simple questions he should know. Stuff like his name and the date and all. Okay? And if he's still feeling dizzy in a couple of days call me." He took out a tube of cream and handed it to Luke. "Put this on his wrist twice a day."Jesse thanked the doctor. Daisy stood on one side of Bo while Luke stood on the other. They supported him as he made his way out of the clinic. Bo was still a little dizzy so he was glad for his cousins' support.

Daisy had told Luke about Flash eating the tape and Enos had CB'ed Daisy to tell her that he had convinced Boss Hogg that he had no case against Luke. Flash chewed up the tape and no real money was stolen and if the case went to court Boss might be charged for conspiracy. Enos was having a really good day.

Bo rode home in Jesse's pick-up with Daisy and his uncle, leaving Luke to drive the General home by himself. He didn't mind because he needed to think. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall anything that had happened in the last 24 hours, so instead he tried to piece it together by what he was told and heard. He knew that Daisy and Jesse hadn't seen Bo since yesterday afternoon. He also knew that he had robbed Boss's bank this morning with two other men. He remembered the injuries he found on Bo; his wrists, which the Doc had confirmed as rope burns, bruises around his neck which looked a lot like it was caused by someone's hand and Bo's concussion. Bo would never go anywhere without checking in with Jesse at one time or another and the rope burns would confirm that Bo had been caught and held prisoner since yesterday and all the bruises on Bo would either mean he put up a real good fight or he wasn't treated with much southern hospitality. Luke had a feeling that it was the latter. _Did I do all that to my cousin? _Luke thought to himself. He didn't think he could forgive himself if he really did try to choke his cousin to death. Luke was brought out of his thoughts when the farm came into view. He didn't think he would ever find a more beautiful sight than what he saw in front of him. He pulled up behind Jesse's pick-up and ran over to the passenger side where Daisy was trying to help Bo out of the truck. "I got him, Daisy." Daisy moved aside as Luke got a good hold of Bo and helped him off. "How are you feeling?" Luke pulled Bo arm around him and walked him towards the house.

"Quit ya worrying. It ain't nothing a couple of days rest ain't gonna fix." Bo told him. In truth, he didn't have any strength left in him. He felt as if his whole body was made from jelly.

"Bo, you're barely standing on your own!"

"That's probably got to do with the fact that I ain't had nothing to eat since yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Uncle Jesse was holding the door open for them. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Aw, Uncle Jesse, I've had other things to worry about." Bo's voice was starting to sound very hoarse now.

"Bo, you should stop talking. Your throat's gonna get worse otherwise." Luke headed straight to their room and lowered Bo onto the bed. Bo took off his shirt and laid down. He was beat and couldn't be bothered getting out of his jeans. He laid there with his arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. Luke tapped his arm. "Bo, you can't sleep yet." Bo brought his arm down and glared at Luke.

"I haven't slept in over 24 hours." Luke frowned. He looked up at his uncle and Daisy, telling him that he wanted some time alone with his cousin.

"I'm going to make you some soup, Bo. Daisy, why don't you help me?" He pulled Daisy out with him without waiting for her answer and closed the door.

Luke turned back to his cousin. "You heard the doctor. You have to stay awake for the next two hours and then you can sleep."

Bo groaned as he sat up and put his pillow against the head of the bed. Luke got up and pick up his pillow and gave it to Bo. Bo nodded his thanks and put it behind him before leaning back. "I'm not sure I can stay awake, Luke."

"I'll help you. Let's talk."

Bo looked at Luke suspiciously. "You just told me I should rest my voice and now you want to talk." Luke got up and left the room without saying a word, Bo frowned, did he do something wrong? Luke came back with a glass of water.

"Drink this, it'll help." Bo took the glass. Luke didn't like the way Bo's hand shook. Bo sighed and smiled as the cold water soothed his throat. Luke took the glass back and put it on the bedside table before making himself comfortable on the edge of Bo's bed. "What happened after you split up with Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

Bo groaned again, "That's what you want to talk about?" Luke nodded. "Luke! It doesn't matter what happened. You weren't yourself, why do want to know what you did?"

"Because I want to know how you got all your bruises, I want to know if I was responsible for them." Luke told him.

"You weren't." Bo was determined not to let Luke blame himself for everything. "That water you drank was."

"Bo, would you just tell me?" Luke was exasperated. Why was Bo always this difficult?

"Fine." Bo gave in. "I followed you to the cabin, you caught me and knocked me out. Then you tied me to a post in the cabin. Harry backhanded me in the cheek and tried to choke me to death because I knocked him over. You came back in time and warned him never to touch me again. This morning you left me there to rob the bank but I got out of the ropes and managed to stop you. You happy now?" Luke didn't know what shocked him more the speed Bo just spoke at or what he was just told. He was relieved, though, to know that he wasn't the one who tried to strangle Bo.

"And that's all that happened?" Luke was suspicious. A whole night had passed in that cabin, surely there was more

.

"That's all that happened." Bo said, "Oh and you gagged me." He wasn't about to tell Luke everything that he had said. All the beating in the world couldn't have hurt Bo more than the words Luke threw at him, but he wasn't going to think about that, he knew Luke didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry." Luke said simply. He knew that saying sorry wouldn't make up for what he did but it was a start.

Bo laughed. "Luke, you have a week of apologising to do. You told Enos he had yellow stripes down his back and called everyone in this town a joke. You destroyed a couple of properties with the General. You tried to force Sarah to kiss you! You didn't wait to say grace and called Uncle Jesse's food disgusting. You told us you had no interest in this farm and you paid me for my half of the General." Then Bo remembered that the money was still in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash Luke had given him. "Here, this is yours and I still own half the General." Bo felt much better now that the General was his again.

Luke looked at the money in his hand. "Bo, this ain't mine."

"Well I ain't taking it back. The General's half mine and you can't take him from me!" Bo looked like a determined 10 year old.

"Bo, I ain't tryin' to take the General from you. I'm just saying that this money don't belong to me."

"Yeah well, those crooks gave it to you so I don't know what you want to do with it." Bo sank deeper into the pillows. His bed was getting more and more comfortable. "Bo!"

Bo sat up startled. He looked around to see what Luke was yelling about. When he saw nothing he looked at Luke with annoyed look on his face. "What are you trying to do, Luke? Take 10 years off my life, because it worked!"

"Sorry, Bo, but you were falling asleep." Luke really did feel bad for scaring Bo like that.

Bo fell back onto his pillow and waved his hand at Luke. "Don't worry about it. How long has it been now?"

"Half an hour." Luke said after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Only!" Bo rubbed his eyes, "Luke, I can't stay up any longer." It was then that his uncle walked in with a bowl of soup. Bo sat up, at least eating would help him stay awake.

Jesse set the tray down on Luke's bedside table and brought over the bowl and spoon. Bo took it but his hands were too shaky. Luke took a hold of the bowl to steady it. "I'll hold the bowl. You eat." Bo nodded, it was either that or be fed and he had been feeding himself since he was 3, so he wasn't about to let anyone feed him now. It may have taken longer than he liked but he got the soup down and now could feel a little strength coming back. "Thanks, Uncle Jess. That was great." Luke handed to bowl back to his uncle.

"Would you like some more?" Jesse asked Bo.

Bo shook his head. "No thanks, Uncle Jesse."

"Okay, well if you want any more or need anything else, just holler." Jesse left the room again.

"You feelin' better now?"

"Yeah, much better. Just wish I could sleep."

"Just three quarters of an hour left." Luke told him. Bo groaned, that sounded like forever to him.

"Why don't we talk about how you managed to spoil everything for the robbers?" Luke suggested, "I'm actually quite surprised that y'all managed it without me."

Bo laughed, "Guess you're not the only one with the brains around here. It wasn't hard, you forget, you may the one with the brains but I'm the one with the driving skills. I cut you off that road with Enos's patrol car and you had the General!"

"That's only because I wasn't myself. Let's see if you can do that now that I'm back!"

"Is that a challenge? 'Cause I'll take it." Bo smiled smuggly at his cousin.

"You wait until you're up to it. I'll make you eat your words." Luke couldn't wait until Bo and he was back to driving the General again. Heck, he'll even let Bo win as long as he was up and about.

"It's a deal then! Wonder would Enos let me borrow his patrol car again?" Bo thought it was a long shot.

"Think we should see if Cooter has a car we can borrow instead." Luke told him.

Bo laughed, "Yeah, probably."

They fell silent for a couple of minutes after that. Bo looked at his cousin. He knew that Luke still felt guilty for every thing he had done. "You know, even though you were a real jerk yesterday, you still managed to protect me." Bo smiled at Luke, "No matter how mean you got, you still wouldn't let any one hurt me."

"I hurt you."

"No worse than when we have our fights and knock each other around." Bo told him.

"Bo! You have a concussion, or did you forget why I ain't letting you sleep?"

"You gave me a concussion when I was ten! Don't you remember? I dented the wall because I was trying to avoid your bat!"

Luke laughed, "I think that's a little different, Bo."

"Nah, you didn't mean it then and you didn't mean it yesterday." Luke laughed, of course it was that simple for Bo. Everything was simple to Bo. It was what made Bo, Bo. They started talking about other stuff from when they were little to kill the time and before they knew it, forty-five minutes was up and Bo was gone within a second of Luke helping him lay down. Luke covered Bo with his blanket as Bo was laying on top of his and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Jesse was sitting in the lounge room reading the newspaper. He looked up when Luke came out of the room. "He asleep?"

"Yeah, he's exhausted. Can't believe he hadn't slept for so long." Luke sat down on the couch opposite his uncle. "Daisy at work?"

"Yep, left about an hour ago." Jesse told him.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo told me what I had done yesterday. I'm so sorry. You know I would never disrespect you like that."

"Of course I know that. We all do and none of us is blamin' ya."

"Still, I have a lot of apologising to do. I can't believe I did and said all that!" Luke scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so surprised." Jesse straight away put is hands up to stop Luke's protest. "I'm just saying that the chemical brought out a mean streak in you making you blurt out stuff that you may have thought once or twice in your life."

"Uncle Jesse, you don't think I really want to leave the farm, do you?"

"Of course not, but are you trying to tell me that you didn't think about leaving the farm and exploring the world?" Jesse asked him.

"Of course I have, but that was before Bo and I left for NASCAR. Now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Luke really believed that.

Jesse smiled, he knew Luke was speaking from the heart. "I believe you. But you still did think that at one time and that chemical was just bringing out all those thoughts that would hurt the people around you and brought it to the surface. It doesn't mean you're a bad person, Luke. It just means you're human." Now, Jesse didn't know what Luke had said to Bo in the cabin, because if he had, he wouldn't have said this because there was no way Luke would have thought all those things about Bo no matter how angry he may have gotten in the past.

"Maybe you're right, Uncle Jesse. Still need to apologise though."

"You better! Or I'll tan your hide from now til Sunday!"

Luke laughed, "I will, I will. Once Bo's feeling better. I'm going to go get some chores done. I'm sure we're behind after the morning we've all had." Jesse got up and hugged his nephew. "Oh, by the way," Luke took out the money Bo had given him. "Can you donate this to the orphanage for me? It's what I gave Bo for his half of the General." Jesse took the money and nodded. He was proud of his boys.

Two hours later, Luke went into their room to wake Bo up as per the doctor's instructions. Luke shook Bo's shoulder. "Wake up, Bo." Luke said softly.

Bo groaned and turned onto his side. "Leave me alone." He grumbled. Luke smiled. Bo was hard to wake up on a good day and this was not a good day.

"Come on, Bo. Just answer a few questions and I'll let you go back to sleep."

Bo groaned again and turned back over. "Make it quick." He snapped at his cousin. What questions could be so important that Luke couldn't wait until he's had a good sleep.

"What's your name?"

Bo looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Luke, tell me you didn't wake me up to ask me that!"

"Doctor's orders. Now would you just humor me?"

Bo rolled his eyes, "Name's Bo Duke!"

"What day is it?"

Bo glared at his cousin. Luke wanted to laugh but he knew Bo would just clam up and ignore him if he did. "Thursday."

"Where do you live?"

"On our farm on Old Mill Road." Bo was still glaring.

"Who's our president?"

"Luke, what the heck are these questions for?" Bo was really annoyed now.

"It's just to make sure you didn't bump your head harder than we thought. Come on, Bo. It's the last question. Just answer it and you can go back to sleep."

"Reagan!"

"There, that wasn't so hard. I'll wake you in another two hours." Luke grinned as he caught the pillow Bo threw at him. He put in back under Bo's head. Bo was asleep again before he even left the room.

Luke woke Bo up another two times after that and pretty much received the same treatment each time. Luke actually found it quite entertaining. It was dinner time when Luke went to wake Bo up again. This time all it took was one shake and Bo turned onto his back and without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Bo Duke, Thursday, Old Mill Road, Reagan. Now leave me alone." Then he turn back onto his side and snuggled back under the blankets. Luke burst out laughing. Bo frowned and turned back over to glare at his cousin. "What are you laughing about?"

Luke brought himself back under control. "Nothing," He took in a much need breath, "Dinner's ready." Bo sighed and got up. He wiped his hand over to his face and stood up. Luke grabbed him when he thought Bo was going to topple. "You steady?" Luke asked.

Bo waited until the room stopped spinning and then nodded. "Yeah." Luke still kept an arm on his cousin as they walked out to the kitchen. Jesse and Daisy smiled as the boys walked in and sat at the table.

"How you feeling, Bo?" Daisy asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bo smiled at her. "Better."

"You should be, all that sleeping you did." Luke teased.

"Sleeping! I would feel fine right now if someone didn't keep waking me up and asking stupid questions." Bo said as he glared at his cousin. If Bo was Superman Luke would have several holes in his head right now.

"Come on, Bo! It was the doctor's orders!"

"yeah, yeah! Fine!" Bo gave up. There was no way Luke would go against Doctor's orders, especially when it had to do with his cousin's health.

They bowed their heads to say grace. "We thank the lord for this meal and for bringing our boys back to us. Amen."

"Amen."

"Whooo! I'm starving!" Bo dug in. Jesse loved it when his boys ate well.

"I'm so glad your back, Luke. I was so worried." Daisy said.

"I'm glad to be back!" Luke answered.

"I still can't believe that small vial could do so much damage. You're always so nice to everyone, Luke. How could that chemical make you so mean?" Daisy would never understand.

"Well, Uncle Jesse had a theory. He thinks that I must have had those feelings at one point in my life and when I drank the water it brought all the bad thoughts to the surface."

Bo frowned, "You saying you thought those things before?"

"Only when I got really angry, but it was never at anyone in particular. Anyway, like I told Uncle Jesse, I've never felt the need to leave the farm since you and I got back from NASCAR."

Daisy smiled, "Well I'm glad. I never want you boys to leave, ever!"

"Bo, you okay?" Jesse asked when he noticed his youngest had stopped eating. "Bo?" He called again when he didn't get an answer. Then Bo got up from the table abruptly.

"I'm sorry. I need to get some air." Bo ran out the door as if he had Rosco on his tail.

"Bo?" Luke got up and followed him. Daisy wanted to as well but Jesse stopped her.

"Luke can handle it." He told her.

Luke got out just in time to see Bo run into the barn. He followed him, but when he got in there he couldn't see Bo anywhere. "Bo?" He walked in further and heard a shuffle from the corner of the barn. Luke could just make out Bo sitting in the dark. "Bo, you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't want to talk about anything. Just leave me alone."

Luke knew his cousin well enough to know that when Bo got like this he wasn't going to volunteer any information as to what was wrong. This meant Luke had to figure it out for himself. Good thing he was always the quick one. He thought about what they were talking about just before Bo ran out and it wasn't long before he had an idea about what was upsetting his little cousin.

"Bo? You didn't tell me everything that happened in that cabin. Did you?" Luke asked as he walked up to his cousin and knelt down in front of him. Bo looked up at him. Luke saw the pain in his eyes, even in the dark. "What else happened, Bo? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything I haven't already told you." It wasn't a lie. Bo really did tell Luke everything he had done, but Luke was smart and he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Okay then, what did I say?" That caused Bo to look away. "Come on, Bo. You spent the entire night in the cabin with me. You trying to tell me that I didn't say anything to you. Heck, I've been bad mouthing the entire town, why would I stop with you?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Bo, I can't help you if you don't tell me what I said."

"I don't need you to help me. I just want to be alone."

"Bo..."

"Don't you know what you said?" Bo interrupted, "If what Uncle Jesse says is true than you must know what you really thought of me all these years!"

Luke closed his eyes and wiped his hand down his face. He should've known that what he said in the cabin would be directed straight at Bo. So far everything he had said wasn't at anyone in particular. They all knew what he thought of their Sheriff's department and Boss Hogg and yeah, he might have wanted to get away from the farm at one point in his life, but he had never said anything about one person specifically. Or else, he didn't think he did otherwise he wouldn't have thought that Uncle Jesse's theory made sense. "Please tell me what I said to you."

Bo shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. If I said something to hurt you, I want to know what so I can fix it."

Bo gave in. He knew his cousin well enough to know that he wouldn't give up until he got what he came for. "You called me an idiot. Said you were embarrassed to be related to me." Luke's eyes widen in shock, "You said you didn't know why you let me hang around you all these years." Bo wiped at his tears and sniffed, "You said I was worthless."

Luke fell back and leaned against the barn wall. "Bet you regret making me tell you now, don't ya?" Bo said bitterly.

Luke shook his head, "I've never thought that in my life. You have to believe me, Bo."

"Why should I? You just said so in the house that you must have had these thoughts at one point in your life. Where else could it have come from, Lukas?" Luke looked up when Bo used his real name. Bo had to be really upset with Luke to call him Lukas.

"I swear on Uncle Jesse's life that I've never thought that." Luke didn't know what else he could do to convince his cousin.

"So what? We're dismissing Uncle Jesse theory's now?" Bo asked. "'Cause you sounded like you thought it made perfect sense in there just now."

"That theory wouldn't even have come up if we had known I had said those things to you." Luke tried to explain. "Please Bo. You have to believe me."

"Up until dinner, I did believe that you didn't mean a word of it, that's why I didn't tell you, because I knew that you would hate yourself for saying something so cruel when you didn't mean it. I would have taken it to my grave, but then I hear you say that everything you've said yesterday and this morning was just something you've kept inside you all this time. I want to believe you, Luke. I really do, but why?" Bo couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He just let them go to the point where he no longer had control. Nothing could have hurt Luke more than to see his cousin cry like this. He didn't know what he could do to make it right, so he just sat there and watched over Bo. They sat there like that for over an hour without saying a word to each other.

Luke was lost at what to do when he ran felt the line on the palm of his hand. He reach over to Bo and gently took his right hand. Bo flinched but didn't pull away. Luke turned Bo hand around so that his palm was facing up. He ran his thumb over the scar there. The scar that mirrored his own. "Do you remember this?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded. "It was my idea." Luke said, "I don't remember what happened but you were upset that I wasn't your brother, so I told you that a simple procedure would fix that. You trusted me and let me cut your hand and we became blood brothers." Bo nodded again. He didn't know where Luke was going with this. "Would I really do that if I didn't even want you hanging around me, if I was embarrassed to be related to you, if I thought you were worthless?"

Bo frowned. He remembered that day. Bo was only little but his cousin was about thirteen or so. It's true, if Luke really hated Bo that much, thirteen would probably be the age where Luke would have just told him. At that age, boys didn't usually think about hurting other people's feelings. In fact they tended to start rebelling. If Luke really did think all those things about Bo, becoming blood brothers would be the last thing he would do. "You really didn't mean what you said, did you?"

"Not a word." Luke whispered.

"And you've never thought it."

"Never."

"I believe you." Bo said as he looked into this cousin's eyes. Luke nodded and pulled his cousin into his arms. Luke looked up and silently thanked God for giving him the wisdom all those years ago to come up with a fictional procedure that made them brothers.

"Come on, Bo. If we don't go back inside Jesse and Daisy are going to start worrying." Luke pulled Bo up. Bo hissed as the pulling aggravated his wrists. Luke had almost forgot about the cream Doc Appleby had given him. "We'll put some cream on that once we finish dinner." Bo nodded and let Luke lead him back into the house. Daisy and Jesse were in the lounge room, they jumped up when they heard the front door.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked as Luke pulled out a chair for Bo.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Uncle Jesse." Bo said, "Sorry about running off like that."

Jesse gave his nephew a kiss on his head. "As long as you're okay. Your dinner's in the oven. I've kept it warm for you."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he went to get it. He put the plate in front of Bo and they resumed their dinner. "Tell you what, Uncle Jesse. This is one time I'm glad you're wrong. That chemical would make a saint turn into a devil!"

Bo laughed at that. It was true. Any chemical that would make Luke say such cruel words to his little cousin must be extremely powerful. Jesse just looked at Daisy, who shrugged at her uncle. Looks like this was a private joke between his two boys.

A week later found Luke driving the General and Bo driving a car Cooter had lent him, racing down a dirt road. "Give it up, Luke! I ain't gonna let you pass me." Bo called over the CB.

Luke laughed, "Don't get too cocky, Cuz. The race ain't over."

"It will be as soon. Once I jump that creek, I'm gonna leave you in the dust!"

"Not if I jump it first!" Luke sped up and brought the General along side Bo's green charger. Bo grinned at him and accelerated the same time Luke did. They were side by side all the way up to the creek. It was a good thing that the ramp there was wide enough for two cars. Both cars flew into the air and two, "YEEEHAWWWW!" could be heard from a mile away! Everything was back to normal, but who won the race? It was a tie, naturally!

The End!


End file.
